Somewhere in the Night
by Andrea5
Summary: I don't know how to rate this so if you want to know what it is about please read and review it..


Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT so don't sue me.  
  
This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so if it sucks I'm so sorry.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Some where in the Night.  
  
  
  
  
  
On Planet Kikaru  
  
"Let me go Kimoki!" a little 4 year old girl with blue-green hair and baby blue eyes yelled at the 44 year old man with dark black hair and gray eyes.  
  
"Never! I will never let you go to my enemy! You're my Daughter now!" he yelled back at her.  
  
She looked at him with a very angry face and said above a whisper "I will NEVER be your daughter, not in this lifetime or the NEXT. I'm going to kill you if you don't let me GO NOW" She yelled the last part to get her point across. When he didn't let go she put her hand to his chest and said "LET GO NOW!"  
  
"I'm not going to let you go Bra, no matter what you do to me." said back as he looked at his son, "and I'm not going to die today as long as my son is here."  
  
"Then Die Now" Bra powered up and shot a hole through Kimoki and then bent down and said in his ear, "I'm sorry Kimoki, I have to find my family. I thank you for taking care of me for those 4 years I was here." She then turned to the boy who was now crying because she had just killed his father, "I'm sorry Kikonoki, but I want to see my Mommy and Daddy," she said to him as she turned to her space ship.  
  
Then Kikonogi yelled "YOUR GOING TO PAY BRA." She just went silently into her space ship and flew away.  
  
In a Space ship 14 years later  
  
An 18-year-old girl with long blue hair and the same color of eyes woke up from hyper sleep.  
  
"Miss Bra, we are approaching a planet." Said the space ship.  
  
"Thank you Kari." Bra said as she awoke holding her topaz stone necklace. "I hope we find my father here."  
  
"I'm sure we will find him here." Kari said when they landed.  
  
"What is the name of this planet Kari?" she said as she walked out the space ship door.  
  
"New Namek" Bra hit the button that turned her ship in to a small capsule.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
  
  
Outside on New Namek  
  
As she turned around she saw a small form shaking on the ground.  
  
"Oh…hello there, I won't hurt you" Bra said to the green little guy sitting on the ground.  
  
"Hi" he said in a shaky voice.  
  
"You're a Namek aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, are you a sayin?"  
  
"Yes, how do you know that?"  
  
"You have the tail of a sayin"  
  
"Oh, yeah" she said as she wiggled her blue tail about while giggling. "My name is Bra what is yours?"  
  
"Mines Goku, after the warrior who defeated Freeza" the little Namek said shyly.  
  
"Oh wow that's honorable. Goku, can you take me to your Elder?"  
  
"Sure Follow Me" he jumped up off of the ground and ran toward the setting suns. She looked after him and smiled thinking, 'He reminds me so much of Dende. I wonder how he is.'  
  
"Are you coming Bra?" said the hyper Namek.  
  
"Yes" she followed the Namek a shortways to the city.  
  
"Are you an Angel?" asked the young Namek while they were walking.  
  
"Do you believe in them?" Bra asked Goku.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then I must be one, "  
  
"Cool, here is where the Elder lives. Nail!" said Goku.  
  
"Yes Goku?" an older Namek said.  
  
"I have an angel who wants to see the Elder"  
  
"Oh" the Namek bowed "please accept our hospitality Miss Bra"  
  
"Hey Nail, long time no see! What happened to the old planet Namek?" Bra asked out of curiosity.  
  
"It got blown up…Come in and see the Elder."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry" Bra then followed Nail silently to the Elder's chamber.  
  
"Miss Bra, nice to see you again." Said the Elder Namek "why have you come to grace your presence before us?"  
  
"I have come to ask you if you found anything about my father since last time, and if you knew someplace I could train." She said nervously.  
  
"Yes, he is living on the planet Earth with your mother, and we do know of someplace you could train, do you remember Dende?"  
  
"Of course I remember him, while I was with you guys the last time he was my best friend."  
  
"Well good, he is now the keeper of planet Earth"  
  
"Wow"  
  
"You can train there. Nail take Miss Bra to Dende's door. I bid you farewell, and I will see you again I'm sure."  
  
"Oh, thank you. I will defiantly visit every chance I get!" With that Nail took Bra into Dende's old house.  
  
"Just go through this door and you will have to find Dende." Nail said as he opened the door for her.  
  
"Thank you Nail, I will see you again soon. Good-bye." she kissed him on the cheek and then walked through the door and saw a beautiful place.  
  
  
  
Dende's Lookout  
  
"Wow, Kari where are we?" Bra asked her ship.  
  
"We are on planet Earth, Miss Bra I sense a few sayins, including your father Vegeta and your brother Trunks." Kari remarked.  
  
"We will check them out later, right now we have to find Dende." Then she heard a gasp. "Who's there?" she asked as she got in a fighting stance.  
  
"Please don't hurt me Bra," the little Green figure said.  
  
"Goku what are you doing here?" Bra asked him taking her normal pose.  
  
"I followed you thinking you would like some help on your quest." he said.  
  
"Ok, I appreciate you wanting to help me, just stay close to me ok?" she said as she stroked his cheek.  
  
"Hello miss, I'm Mr. Popo how may I help you?" a black man behind her asked.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Popo, my name is Bra and this is Goku, do you know where Dende is?" Bra asked Mr. Popo.  
  
"Yes Miss Bra, follow me"  
  
"Ok" Bra and Goku followed Mr. Popo into what looked like a 20th century castle.  
  
"Dende someone is here to see you." Mr. Popo told a tall Namek.  
  
"Oh…" Dende said as he turned "Bra"  
  
"Hey Dende, you can breathe now," Bra said as she walked up to him and hugged him.  
  
Dende then took a deep breath and said "Wow you turned out to be as beautiful as I thought, maybe even more! What brings you here? Who is that with you?"  
  
"This is Goku he followed me here. The Elder sent me here so I could train and to find my father. For some reason I have a feeling something is going to happen and you will need my help."  
  
"Yes we will need your help." Dende started walking through the fabulous castle with Bra and the young namek close behind. "If Mr. Popo has no objections you can stay at his place on Earth until you find your father."  
  
"I have no objections if Miss Bra stays at my getaway," said Mr. Popo  
  
"Ok, Mr. Popo will take you there. Bra do you have any schooling?"  
  
"Yes, it is very advanced though. Do you think I can go to a school here and fit in?" asked Bra.  
  
"Why yes I have a friend that is a genius and he goes to a school close to Mr. Popo's getaway."  
  
"Wow I can go there tomorrow and sign up. See ya soon Dende, come on Mr. Popo."  
  
  
  
At Mr. Popo's Getaway(Kari's POV)  
  
"I hope you will be comfortable here Miss Bra." Said Mr. Popo.  
  
"I will be Mr. Popo, thank you." With that Mr. Popo left Bra to herself. After a few minutes bra said, "Kari we will do the search for my father tomorrow, Ok?" as she got undressed for bed.  
  
"Yes Miss Bra" Kari spoke, "Good night Bra, sweet dreams." And with that Bra fell fast asleep with the young namek curled into a ball against her chest.  
  
  
  
The next day at Orange Star High School(Bra's POV)  
  
Bra was walking and trying to find the office. All of the students that went there stood and looked at her in awe. Then she stopped to ask a guy where it was.  
  
"Excuse me," Bra said.  
  
"Huh? Oh yes Miss." Said the boy with spiky jet-black hair and coal black eyes.  
  
"Um, hi I was wondering if you could tell me where the office is."  
  
"Follow me and I will show you where it is."  
  
"Ok, thank you" she said as she followed him to the office.  
  
"Umm excuse me ma'am," Bra said to the Secretary.  
  
"Yes" she said.  
  
"I have come to get my schedule."  
  
"Name please."  
  
"Bra Vegeta"  
  
"Ok, your first class is Dr. Briefs in room 81."  
  
"Thank you." Then she asked herself 'Why does that name sound so familiar?'  
  
"Your welcome dear, come back here if you need anything."  
  
"Ok." She said quietly. Bra walked out of the office to go to her first period class. As she was walking a male teacher was walking down the hall too, so she decided to ask where to go. "Excuse me sir, can you tell me where room 81 is?"  
  
"That's my room, are you Bra Vegeta?" The teacher said  
  
"Yes that's me"  
  
"Ok, good, I was just looking for you, follow me." She followed him into the room. "Class we have a new student, her name is Bra Vegeta, Bra your seat is next to Goten the one with the black spiky hair."  
  
"Ok" Bra went to her seat next to the guy she met before.  
  
"Hi" said Goten.  
  
"Hey, thanks for helping me earlier. So do you know where Mr. Gygax's room is I have him next."  
  
"Yeah I have him next too. If you want you can come over to my house to get help on anything since we…well…have the same classes." He offered nervously to her whilst he was comparing their schedules.  
  
"Class since we have a new student you all have a free day," said Dr. Briefs  
  
"YEAH" said the class.  
  
"Sure I'd love to study with you." Bra said after the class settled down.  
  
"Cool." Goten said with enthusiasm.  
  
Just then Dr. Briefs walked over to the talking friends and said, "Bra what is the % of a number if it is multiplied by its radius plus the square root of 6,574,663.764 if you divide it by 3,029,184,593?" He asked.  
  
"It is 500,493,326.56765." She said with pride as Dr. Briefs and Goten looked at her in shock.  
  
"Wow Bra, you should meet my daughter Bulma, you and her could get along just fine. Come home with me tonight and meet her, you to Goten even though you have already met her. I just know Trunks is waiting for you and he is not going to be happy if you do not come."  
  
Goten put his hand behind his head, laughed and said, "I do not understand a single word she just said. Plus I need to talk to Trunks about something."  
  
Bra was pondering again 'Why does the name Bulma make me have memories about my mother, could her name have been Bulma too?' Whilst she was thinking the bell rang.  
  
"Bra lets go, the bell just rang." Goten said to get her attention.  
  
"Hmm, oh… Ok… lets get going."  
  
Then Goten asked, "Are you ok Bra you looked a little spaced out back there?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking."  
  
"Ok then, lets get to class before were late." Bra then smiled and said with lots of enthusiasm,  
  
"OK, lets go."  
  
  
  
After fourth block(Goten and Bra's POV)  
  
"Hey Goten, where did Mr. Briefs want us to meet him?" Bra asked.  
  
"In his room."  
  
"Oh" she said as they walked on to Dr. Briefs room.  
  
"Hey kids, lets get in the car and boogie."  
  
"Ok" they both said at the same time.  
  
  
  
Later at the Briefs Household(Vegeta and Bulma's POV)  
  
"Bulma come here, I have someone who I want you to meet." Dr. Briefs said.  
  
"Ok Dad… Hello I'm Bulma." She said to Bra, looking at her like she had seen her somewhere before.  
  
"Hi, I'm Bra Vegeta" she said while giving Bulma the same look. Then she realized 'She is my Mom!'  
  
"So my Dad says you're really smart, show me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Take this droid apart and put it back together as fast as you can."  
  
"No Problem"  
  
"Wait let me get my husband, son and the Son family" a few seconds later, "Ok, this is my husband Vegeta, my son Trunks, Chi-Chi, Goku, Gohan, Videl, and Pan… Guys this is one of my Dads students, Bra Vegeta." As Bulma said Bra's name Vegeta's eyes shot open as wide as they could go while thinking, 'that's my family name… she has the tail of a sayia-jin… so she must be my daughter!' He said as he watched her start to take off the droid's shell 'this girl is so smart, she must be the baby that Bulma gave birth to and then the baby must have been stolen, not killed'  
  
Bra then took apart the droid in 30 seconds, but she put it together in about half that time. "Easy as pie."  
  
"Wow" everyone said, they were impressed, then Vegeta spoke up,  
  
"Bulma can I talk to you for a moment"  
  
"Sure honey." They then walked into the next room where they could still see Bra; Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Goku, Pan, Videl, Dr. Briefs, and Mrs. Briefs surrounded her asking her many questions.  
  
"Bulma, I think that girl is our baby that the hospital said died."  
  
"I know I felt it too, plus no one on Earth is as smart as she is, not even me or my Dad." Just after Bulma said that they heard a crash, they looked at where Bra had stood, she was passed out with everyone still around her.  
  
Vegeta went in there and yelled "MOVE" everyone did as they were told. He then picked up the passed out girl and walked up the stairs of the Capsule Corp. and put her into the bed that would have belonged to her when she got older. "Night Bra, I hope you are our little girl." Vegeta said as he kissed her on the top of the head.  
  
  
  
The Next Morning at Capsule Corp(Bra and Pan's POV)  
  
Everyone had slept there to make sure Bra was ok.  
  
"Ugh… my head hurts so bad… who are you?" Bra asked a girl with black hair that was obviously taking care of her.  
  
"I'm Pan, I can tell you are going to need a friend to get through the stuff that's going to happen. Do you want a friend?" the girl asked Bra.  
  
"Yes I do, can you be my new Best friend?"  
  
"Sure, I was hoping you would ask me to, you seem like a pretty nice girl."  
  
"You can ask all of the people I have met on the search for…for my father that I am a good friend. Can I confide a secret to you?"  
  
"Yes of course that's what friends are for."  
  
"You know Vegeta right?"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Well I have reason to believe he is my father. Does he ever say 'I am the Prince of all sayia-jins'?"  
  
"Yes he said that just last night after you passed out."  
  
"Then he is my father, Bulma is my mother, and Trunks is my brother oh I am so happy I could cry."  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the 'Princess of all Saiya-jins'. You are so pathetic, believing that." A voice from Bra's past said.  
  
"What do you want, Kikonogi?" Bra asked while protecting Pan.  
  
"I just want you to suffer as you made me and my father. Now I shall be the first one to find him. Whahahahahahahahahaha." and with that he disappeared.  
  
Just after he disappeared Vegeta and the rest of the Z-fighters came running through the door. "Bra are you ok?" asked Vegeta without an ounce of worry in his voice.  
  
"I'm ok Daddy." She said softly as Vegeta looked at her with loving eyes that no one else saw.  
  
"Pan are you hurt any? When I get my hands on that guy I will kill him" a worried Gohan said.  
  
"I'm ok Daddy, Bra protected me from him," she said softly.  
  
"Well in that case I thank you Miss Bra. I am still in your debt for what you did for me when we were on Namek." He said politely to his old friend.  
  
"It's no problem Gohan, Kikonogi is my problem anyway. None of us are strong enough to defeat him, but I bet if we all work together we can defeat him."  
  
"Well in that case, I'll help," said Gohan, "It is the least I can do."  
  
"Wait a minute, Bra what did you do for Gohan?" Videl asked with a sort of angry voice.  
  
"It's a long story Videl, I'll tell it to you another day. Ok?" Bra said.  
  
"Ok"  
  
" I may not be as strong as you and my Dad, Bra, but I will help." Said Pan.  
  
"I'm in, but Bra you have to do me 4 favors afterwards, Ok?" asked Trunks  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Oh…don't forget about me. If you want to join please raise your hand." Goten said with sort of a twinkle in his eye that Bra kind of liked.  
  
Everyone raised his or her hand, including Vegeta, which was a surprise to everyone except Bra.  
  
Bra smiled but then her smile went into a frown when she felt Kikonogi's ki "Ok everyone that didn't raise their hand please stay in the house. Everyone else get outside he's out there waiting for us." She said weakly.  
  
"Bra you stay out of this you are too weak to fight." Vegeta said with a stern look on his face.  
  
"NO, Kikonogi is my problem, I should be telling you to stay out of it because…because he is suppose to kill you Daddy." Bra said harsh at first, but then so soft that you couldn't even hear her if you had normal hearing. Bra then thinks 'Oh, Dende please help us.' Then Bra got a great idea. "Goku!"  
  
"Yes." Both of the Goku's answered.  
  
"Sorry Goku I ment little Goku, the namek. Little Goku will you go to Dende and ask him to get all of the other Nameks together and come help us?" Bra asked the young Namek.  
  
"Sure Bra No Problem, Be back in a second." with that he flew out the window.  
  
"If your name is 'Princess of all Saiya-jins' please come out now." Kikonogi taunted.  
  
"LETS GO KICK SOME ALIEN BUTT GUYS!" Bra yelled out like a battle cry.  
  
"YEAH, LETS GO!" Everyone else yelled.  
  
  
  
Outside of Capsule Corp(The fight[Everyone's POV])  
  
"Well, Well, Well if it isn't the Z-fighters. Oh…and you brought Vegeta to me to, oh this is a dandy present, thank you everyone." As Kikonogi went to pick up Vegeta with his power, the sort of weak Bra jumped in the way of her father. He decided to bring her to him, and he firmly wrapped his hand around her petite neck. "Ack…Darn it woman do you ever stop fighting?" he asked the girl in his grasp.  
  
"No," she managed to say.  
  
"Then what motivates you to keep fighting?" he asked with curiosity.  
  
"Four things motivate me, the joy of finding my true father, saving innocent lives, fighting for good and not evil, and…the…" she choked out.  
  
"Well come out with it now," said the now impatient Kikonogi.  
  
Then Bra gave her best Vegeta smirk and said, "The joy of watching your @$$ get kicked," she then kicked Kikonogi in the stomach to set her free, she fell from 30 ft in the air, she didn't have enough energy to fly. Out of the blue Goten comes to her rescue. "Go...t...en" Bra choked  
  
"Here Bra," Goten said, "Eat this senzu bean, it will help you get stronger." Bra ate the Senzu bean and jumped out of Goten's arms.  
  
"Wow that really works!" Bra said with a happy personality.  
  
"NOW, IT'S YOUR TURN VEGETA!" with that creepy voice Bra got very angry and went flying as fast as she could to her father, but it was too late.  
  
She picked his head up off of the ground and quietly said, "Daddy" no response "Daddy, wake up" still no response, she said while crying "Daddy, we just found each other and now you are leaving me? Daddy please don't leave…PLEASE" Goten then walks over to her "Daddy" she said softly "I Love You"  
  
"Come on Bra, there is nothing we can do, he passed on…" as he said that a bright light shone around Vegeta and Bra. Bra got scared and backed away into Goten's arms. He held her tight so if anything tried to take her away from him they wouldn't get her very easily.  
  
"Bra" the bright light said "You love your father don't you." Bra then sort of let Goten go.  
  
She answered "Yes of course I do, what little girl doesn't love their Daddy?"  
  
"Many" the voice said "If you promise to name your first baby boy after your true father I will bring him back to life"  
  
"I will, I promise, anything to get him back." She said with sadness in her voice.  
  
"You doubt you will ever fall in love, don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do doubt I will ever fall in love, who could love some one like me?" Bra said still in Goten's arms. Goten is mentally saying 'Me I'm the one who has fallen in love with you!'  
  
"You will find out in time, trust me." With that the light disappeared and Vegeta woke up with a start.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked, "What happened?"  
  
"I will tell you in due time, Daddy."  
  
Then something out of the blue shot at Goten's back and he yelped out in pain, "Um…I'm still here people," Kikonogi said.  
  
"No GOTEN" she yelled as she held his head. Then she remembered that he had Senzu beans in his pocket, she took one out and chewed it up and fed it to him since he was unconscious. He woke up and thanked Bra. Then she said, "OK Everyone lets do it!" Bra said pointing to Kikonogi "KILL HIM!"  
  
"KAAA…MEEE…HAAA…MEEE…HAAAA" Goku, Gohan, Pan, Goten, Krillin, Marron, Master Roshi, and Yamcha said.  
  
"FIII…REEE…BALL…ATTACK" Piccolo and #18 said.  
  
"DEADLY…ATTACK" Everyone else but Bra said.  
  
"DEADLY…FIREBALL…HAAA" Bra said.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA, Your puny attacks cannot harm me." Kikonogi laughed.  
  
"BUT IF WE GOT THE OTHER NAMEKS TO HELP I BET WE COULD DEFEAT YOU!" Bra yelled.  
  
"Were here Bra. If you hadn't sent Goku we wouldn't have made it…COME ON GUYS GIVE IT ALL YA GOT!" Dende yelled with pride.  
  
"FIII…REEE…BALL…ATTACK!" the rest of the Nameks say.  
  
"NOOOO…I'LL BE BACK! Sorry Father I have failed you." With that Kikonogi was gone. All of the Z-fighters rested and wondered a few why questions so they asked Bra.  
  
"Let's go inside guys and I'll tell you the whole story, I swear," Bra said as she looked over the battered group "and I'll make my healing tea." Then she turned to Goku (the Namek) and she congratulated him. "Thank you for all of your help Goku. You were really brave." and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Your welcome Bra." he said while blushing a deep purple. Everyone laughed at how purple he was. Then they all shuffled inside except Goten and Bra, she helped him because he was still injured.  
  
"Thank you Bra," he said to her. "No one but my Mom worry's about me like that."  
  
"Your welcome Goten-kun.......er...... I mean Goten-san." she said nervously.  
  
"You can Call me Goten-kun." he reassured her. "B-chan can I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure Goten-kun."  
  
"Bra..........I.........BraIloveyou." he said a little too fast.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bra, I .....Love.....You. There I said it, I loved you since you asked me where the Office was at school. I really loved you when you saved me before I died. B-chan I LOVE YOU and only you forever and always No Matter What. I'm going to ask you if you love me, and if you say no I'd normally try to change your mind, but I respect you so I'll just go inside and not say a word about it, and if you say yes you will make me the happiest man in the universe. So, what do you say Bra. Will you be my girl......." Goten suddenly got cut off by a pair of soft warm lips enveloping his. He realized it was Bra. When she broke from the kiss he looked at her. Then he heard her voice.  
  
"You talk to much Goten-kun. I Love You Too. No Matter What." she said smiling at him.  
  
"Hmm... well we better go inside before they send out a search party." he said giving her his famous Son smile.  
  
"Yeah, just one more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kiss me Goten-kun" he gave her a look and then he did as she wished. They kissed for what seemed like hours to them. Then after they broke apart she said, "Well that was interesting."  
  
"Yeah it was. We better get inside."  
  
"Yeah" she helped him inside to the couch. Then she went to the kitchen to make everyone some Tea. When she came out she gave everyone their tea and settled next to Goten and started her story.  
  
Inside Capsule Corp  
  
"and so I just killed his father, and he had been chasing since." Bra said finishing her story.  
  
"You were how old when you killed him?" Goku asked.  
  
"I had just turned 4 years old the day before." Everyone looked at her in shock.  
  
"You were that young?" Goten asked with curiosity and awe.  
  
"Yeah, I was pretty smart for my age to I could do the hardest problem you could think of in about 1 minute with out a calculator." Bra just looked at them and said, "you know if you open your mouths wide enough and go out side and run around in a circle for about five minutes you can catch bugs and stuff."  
  
"Really, I got to try that sometime!" Goku happily said. 'CRASH' everyone fell down at Goku's stupidity. "What? What did I do?"  
  
"Kakkorot shut up." Vegeta said.  
  
"Ok, now everyone get a partner." Bra said while laughing at her Dad and Goku.  
  
"Why princess?" Vegeta asked her.  
  
"Because we are going on a vacation, to Yanoke, an island off of the coast of Japan." Everyone looked at Bra, and she said, "Well everyone pick your partners."  
  
"Ok everyone, the parings are:  
  
Vegeta and Bulma  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi  
  
Gohan and Videl  
  
Krillin and #18  
  
Uub and Marron  
  
Master Roshi and Oolong  
  
Dende and Mr. Popo  
  
Nail and Piccolo and Goku(Namek)  
  
Mr. Satan and Buu  
  
Yamcha and Puar  
  
Gram and Gramp  
  
Everyone except Pan, Goten, Trunks, and I has a partner right?" Bra asked  
  
"Hai" everyone yelled.  
  
"Well go get your clothing and get in the plane outside. We will be leaving in about 1 hour."  
  
Everyone went there separate ways except Goten, Pan, Trunks, and Bra.  
  
"Hey sis can I talk to ya for a sec?" Trunks asked his newfound baby sister.  
  
"Sure Trunks, Be Right Back Guys." Bra said to Trunks and then to Goten and Pan.  
  
"Bra can I ask for one of the favors you owe me?" Trunks began.  
  
"Yeah, sure, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Can you get Pan to be my partner?"  
  
"Yeah that's easy! Be Right Back" Bra then ran out of the room to find her best friend Pan, she was standing where Bra had left her. "Pan come here a sec."  
  
"Yeah" Pan said.  
  
"Will you be my Brothers partner on the island?"  
  
"Sure, just don't tell my Dad ok?"  
  
"Ok, I promise, go ahead and get on the plane, also save me and Trunks a seat. Oh, and Pan."  
  
"Yeah" she said very nervously.  
  
"You can tell me anything, you know that right."  
  
"Yeah, see ya on the plane." She waved and looked at her Uncle.  
  
'She is so beautiful with that long Blue hair that matches her eyes.' Goten thought over and over again  
  
"Reality check Uncle Goten." Pan then pinched her uncle and ran to the plane so she wouldn't get into trouble.  
  
"Come back her ya little Brat, and fight me like a man!" Goten then ran onto the plane and started to give her noogies. "Say Uncle"  
  
"NEVER" she said  
  
"SAY IT OR I'LL NEVER LET GO"  
  
"OK UNCLE."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Meanwhile back at Trunks and Bra  
  
"She said yes Trunks, you two are partners." Bra said happily because she knew that meant she was now partnered with Goten.  
  
"Yeah, thanks little sis…Oops I meant sis." Trunks said.  
  
"That's ok trunks you can call me little sis if ya want, now lets get on the plane I asked Pan to save us a seat. If we don't get there soon someone will take our seat!"  
  
"Well then lets go!" Trunks grabbed his baby sister's hand and ran to the plane.  
  
  
  
On the Plane  
  
"Oh…good…we…made…it…" Bra and Trunks breathed heavily.  
  
"Hey guys over here." Pan stood up and waved her arms to show Bra where she was.  
  
"Come on Trunks…Hey guys" Bra heavily sighed.  
  
"Bra what happened" Goten asked obviously worried.  
  
"Nothing lets just sit down now. Ah that's better." Bra said as she leaned her head against Goten's shoulder. Goten and Bra was secretly going 'yes alright'. The seating was Goten, Bra, Pan, and Trunks. They all got comfortable for the long ride.  
  
"Hey Bra, can I talk to you for a sec?" Goten asked Bra.  
  
"Yeah sure, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Well there is this girl I like, but I don't know how to tell her." Bra looked at him confused but went on with the conversation.  
  
"Ok, um…Do I know her?" Bra asked.  
  
"Um, yea, you do know her."  
  
"How well?"  
  
"You know her better than anybody else."  
  
"Ok, hair color?  
  
"Blue"  
  
"Eye color?"  
  
"Blue too"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's you Bra," Bra now felt stupid. "Bra Briefs Vegeta what I am trying to say is that I Love you, I have loved you since the first time I saw you, I loved everything about you and more."  
  
"…Goten…"  
  
"Yes…Bra," he said nervously as they got closer.  
  
"Your either deaf or you are stupid but either way I love you too" with that their lips locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Ok you two dad is coming to check on us break it up!" Trunks hissed.  
  
They broke apart not much to their liking though. Goten had his arms wrapped around Bra's waist as Vegeta peeked around the corner.  
  
"Hey Daddy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bra asked him as if nothing happened.  
  
"Sure princess" Vegeta said with his friendly voice (A.N. which is not very friendly.)  
  
"Thanks Daddy," she looked at Goten as if she was saying 'I'll be right back'. Vegeta and Bra went a few feet away to talk. "Daddy, I am going to tell you something, do you promise not to kill?"  
  
"I promise Bra, I won't kill Goten." Vegeta said to Bra's surprise.  
  
"How did you know that's who I was talking about?"  
  
"When I died, an angel that looked just like you showed me parts of my future if I lived, you and Goten were together happy, and then the angel showed me what it would have been like if I had died. You don't want to know about that part trust me."  
  
Bra then kissed him on the cheek and said "Thank you Daddy, I'll name my first baby boy after you."  
  
"I'm honored, now go back to Goten before I change my mind." Then he mumbles "That girl is going to be the death of me."  
  
  
  
At the Island Yanork  
  
Everyone had their rooms and was getting ready for the ball that was going on that night.  
  
"Goten how does this dress look." Bra asked her love.  
  
"It looks gorgeous on you babe." Goten said while trying to fix his tie.  
  
"Then you like this one better." She said as she walked over to Goten who was now cursing at his tie. He looked at her like she had just done something unbelievable. She was wearing a long velvet strapless emerald green dress, she had 2 emerald earrings that shimmered when she moved, and a matching necklace.  
  
"You look so beautiful honey, and now I'm going to kill this tie." he had on a traditional Tuxedo with a jade colored vest.  
  
"Here…let me help." To calm him down she pulled him into the most passionate kiss they had shared so far. She pushed him over to the bed and pushed him onto it, she followed. She then broke the kiss because lack of air. "Now lets see if I can tie this right…there you go sweetie." She winked at him and got off so he could get up and look into the mirror. "Have you seen my green colored shoes I took out of my bag and put on the bed." She looked at the bed and then fell on it realizing she asked a stupid question, because there were her shoes plain as day siting on the floral covers. "Nevermind."  
  
He slightly laughed at her. "Come on love, we're going to be late for the dance," he whispered seductively in her ear sending shivers down her spine.  
  
"Ohh…don't do that" she playfully smacked his arm, "Just let me get this last strap…there, now we can go."  
  
  
  
Later in the Ballroom  
  
"Pan you look gorgeous!" Bra said to her best friend. Pan had on a short spaghetti strapped onyx black shimmering dress and matching jewelry.  
  
"Thanks Bra you look gorgeous too." Pan said while blushing.  
  
"Thanks Pan, hows about you and I go over to the table and talk while our men go else where and chat." Bra said while looking at the guys before she and Pan went to their tables.  
  
At the tables  
  
"You know what Bra?" Marron said to her friend who had joined them a minute or so after they sat down. She was wearing a short strapless sapphire blue dress and matching jewelry.  
  
"What Marron?"  
  
"I think you and Goten Make a good couple." she said.  
  
"Thanks Marron" Bra said.  
  
"Yeah. I think so too." Pan said.  
  
"Thanks." Bra said blushing. Then the boys came to get their girlfriends.  
  
"Hello ladies." Trunks said, "do you mind if I steal my sister away for a minute?" then he looks at Bra. "Hey Bra, do you want to dance?"  
  
"It's ok with me if it is ok with Goten-kun." she said.  
  
"Its ok with me B-chan." Goten said after her.  
  
"Ok, lets go Trunks." They went out on to the dance floor. They started to dance when the music played their favorite song that they had heard since they met just three days ago.  
  
There's a Hero  
  
"There's a flower,  
  
in the smallest garden,  
  
reaching for the light,  
  
there's a candle,  
  
in the darkest corner,  
  
concurring the night,  
  
there is a amazing strain,  
  
in a willing hand,  
  
there are victories,  
  
that you never planed."  
  
"There's a hero,  
  
in every body's heart."  
  
"There's a fire,  
  
inside of everybody,  
  
burning clear and bright,  
  
there's a power,  
  
in the faintest heartbeat,  
  
that cannot be denied,  
  
go on and trust yourself,  
  
you can ride the wind,  
  
your going to take your dreams,  
  
where they've never been."  
  
"There's a hero,  
  
in everybody's heart."  
  
"Go on and trust yourself,  
  
you can ride the wind,  
  
your going to take your dreams,  
  
where they've never been."  
  
"There's a hero,  
  
in everybody's heart."  
  
"There's a hero,  
  
in everybody's heart."  
  
  
  
"Hey sis." Trunks finally broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah bro"  
  
"Do you think Pan likes me?"  
  
"I can't tell you if she likes you or not, but you shouldn't just stand here and wonder, go tell her how you feel and you may find out if she does or not."  
  
"Thanks B, I'll do that." they walked back to their table and Trunks said, "Pan can I speak to you?"  
  
"Sure Trunks, see ya later guys" with that Pan and Trunks walked out onto the dance floor and Trunks asked her, she was shocked at first, but then she kissed him. Bra could tell they were going to be together for a while. Then she heard a voice that said:  
  
"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" the familiar voice asked.  
  
When she turned around she saw that it was Goten and she said, "I'm sorry good sir but I have a date and he said I wasn't allowed to dance with anyone but him. And I really Love him so I can't, sorry" Bra then walked a short distance and then she felt two strong arms around her petite waist and the owner of them said:  
  
"Bra, your mean."  
  
"I know Goten," she gave him her best Vegeta smirk. "Now, I'm going to sing a song. You be good and stay here." Bra walked the short way to the stage and asked the director of the Ball "Hello sir, this is a lovely ball. I have a question, May my friends and I sing a song for our family and friends?"  
  
"Sure Miss Bra. Let me introduce you guys, by the way how do you want to be introduced, and song are you going to sing?" the friendly director uttered.  
  
"We want to be introduced as 'The Saiya-jin Angels'. We are going to sing 'Deck the Halls'." Bra said to the guy.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." with that he went to the stage to introduce them.  
  
"And now I am proud to introduce you to the 3 most talented, not to mention beautifulest, girls I have ever met. Please welcome 'The Saiya-jin Angels'!"  
  
As they climbed on stage everyone started clapping  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Ha ha ha, one song per chapter is enough. Well it took me a half of a year to write this so I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. Thank you. The next chapter will come out faster than this one believe me.  
  
Bye Bye  
  
Andrea 


End file.
